


Date

by mysterious_daze (gleefulmusings), xanzpet (gleefulmusings)



Series: The Cheeseverse [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Alternate Universe, Comedy, Feels, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-28 14:13:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/675297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gleefulmusings/pseuds/mysterious_daze, https://archiveofourown.org/users/gleefulmusings/pseuds/xanzpet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Riley felt his first date with Xander was going to be epic. Xander thought they were just sharing food.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Date

Riley shot a surreptitious glance at Xander, feeling sweat break out across his upper lip as he fisted clammy hands at his sides.

Christ, what was wrong with him? How could he be into this guy so quickly? He felt like he was back in third grade and had just punched Suzie Martin in the arm before running away.  
  
Still, Xander must have liked him, too, right? Just a little bit? Otherwise he wouldn’t have agreed to this date.

At least, Riley _thought_ it was a date.

Oh, no!

What if Xander didn’t realize it was a date? What if he just thought it was two guys having a picnic on the quad?  
  
But two guys? Picnicking? That was pretty date-ish.

And gay.  
  
And why the hell was Willow still there? Couldn’t she take a hint?

Well, Riley hadn’t exactly _given_ her a hint, but she should have taken one nonetheless. But, oh no, she just sat there smirking at him, finding nothing endlessly amusing. Brat.  
  
Riley cleared his throat and held out a platter to Xander, eyes hopeful. “Want some cheese?”


End file.
